Miracles Can Happen
by Cristo-salt-pie93
Summary: Rylee was blessed with a miracle...so the Angel says. She believes it could be a curse. When Dean and Sam cross paths with this hunter, they don't know what to think of her mysterious past, or her mysterious powers. Set during season 4 and advances to season 5 and on. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is cristo-salt-pie93 and I'm addicted to Supernatural. :) This is a new profile I started but I'm familiar to the FanFiction world. I REALLY hope you guys will like this story. So PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what you guys think since this is the first chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Supernatural. All I own is my OC-Rylee; and this pie beside me.**

* * *

_She stared at the being before her. He just appeared out of thin air, but she couldn't help but to smile. "Maybe he'll play with me." She thought as a smile spread across his face in return. _

_"Hello, Rylee." He greeted to the little girl sitting on the floor with her toys._

_"Hi." She said in return as she started studying him. He had brown hair and brown eyes that were well rounded, as well as his face. His long tan trench coat stood out the most from his character, but she didn't fear him at all. "Who are you?" She asked in curiosity._

_He knelt down in front of her and picked up her bird toy. He lifted it in the air as to act like it was flying. A bigger smile spread across her face. He couldn't help but to smile back again. "I'm an angel." He said quietly as he proceeded flying the bird toy._

_Rylee's mother always talked of angels before. They were guardians, God's workmen to bring miracles and protection to Earth. "Angels are always watching over us." Her mother said every night. Rylee picked up the elephant toy and lifted it in the air with his bird as they were flying together. This made him give a small chuckle, but he kept playing with her. "What do you know of angels, Rylee?"_

_Rylee dropped her elephant toy and picked up the alligator, and lifted it in the air. "They're nice." She smiled as the alligator and bird flew together. _

_"And?"_

_"And they protect us." She dropped the alligator and grabbed a doll and lifted it in the air. "My mommy told me they watch over us at night and bring something called miracles."_

_He smiled in amusement. "Tell me, do you know what miracles are?" He made the bird do flips in the air. This made her smile again._

_"Um, like things that doesn't happen easily." She tried as she watched his face for approval._

_The man smiled. "Yes, something like that." He dropped the bird toy. "What if I told you I'm here to bring you a miracle?"_

_Her face brightened in surprise. "What kind of miracle?" She asked in hype and dropped her doll._

_"A very special one, but you must be careful with it."_

_She adjusted her head in confusion. "Why?"_

_He glanced down toward her toys and back up at her face. "Well, it can be dangerous and bring danger as well. Use it when you come across bad things. Keep it our little secret okay?"_

_She nodded in agreement. "Can I make ice cream with my mind?" She clapped her hands together with a smile._

_The man laughed. "No…" He responded and watched her hands drop as well as her smile. "But you will be able to do great and powerful things." He sat down on his butt and crossed his legs Indian style._

_"Why me, Mr. Angel? Why not my friend, Cassie down the street? She always beats me at doll wars…" She said with disgust for her lost doll wars._

_He smiled at her. "She's pretty bright for her age." He thought. "Because God picked you, Rylee. You are very special." He answered brushing back the hair in her face and tucking it behind her ear._

_She smiled at his answer. He couldn't help but to admire how beautiful she was. Straight and long brown hair, a round face, and those eyes. He stared into her big bright blue eyes. They were completely mesmerizing. Even for an angel like him._

_He heard footsteps enter from another room, but he remained still._

_The mother looked around the room in confusion and then stared at her daughter. "Rylee? Sweetie, who are you talking to?"_

_Rylee looked back to the man and back to her mom. "Can't you see him?"_

_"See who, Baby?" She responded with a confused look._

_"Mr. Angel."_

_He smirked at her answer and watched her mother's reaction._

_She smiled at her daughter's faith. "Is he protecting you?" She played along._

_Rylee glanced back at him as he raised his finger up to his lips to signal their special secret. "Yes." She answered with discomfort. She never lied to her mother before._

_Her mother smiled and went back into the other room, wondering how long Rylee will have this 'imaginary best friend'. _

_He nodded his head in approval at Rylee with a small smile. "It's okay, Rylee." He said to comfort her first lie guilt._

_She scooted closer to him and grabbed a button on his trench coat and studied it with her fingers. He didn't stop her, he just smiled at her innocence. "Do you have a name, Mr. Angel?" She asked._

_"Castiel."_

_"Castiel." She repeated. Rylee let go of his button and looked into his eyes. "Will this miracle hurt?"_

_He shook his head. "No, you'll just see this bright light and then you'll fall asleep for a couple hours. But don't be afraid, okay? I want you to be strong. It will take time for this miracle to develop. You will need to practice it when you can. Remember what I said earlier, Rylee. Our little secret." He reminded her as he stared into her amusing eyes._

_"Okay." She agreed. "Will I get to see you again, Castiel?" She scooted even closer and hugged his arm._

_He smiled down at her. "Sometime in the future." He answered and watched her scoot back in front of him. "Are you ready, Rylee?"_

_She nodded._

_He slowly raised his hand to her head and placed his thumb on her forehead. _

_A bright light appeared and then darkness._

* * *

"Let me see your badge." The man demanded as he studied the young woman. He guessed she was in her early twenties, but he had to have proof.

She flipped out her 'badge' and read the name, "_Sarah Lofften_" He nodded in approval for how official it looked.

"I know this is a hard time for you, Mr. Sanderson. But I'll only be here for a few minutes." She said as he invited her inside his home. She instantly scanned her surroundings and then the distinct smell hit her. "_Sulfur…I knew it._" She thought. Her blood started pumping as she knew this was a confirmed hunt.

She walked into the dining room and turned toward him. "So this is where it happened?"

He nodded with grief plastered on his face. "Yes. I found her there. Her throat…slit." He swallowed back at the memory.

_"You're not the only one, Buddy." _ She walked by the window and seen the sulfur particles clear as day. But perhaps to a civilian, it wouldn't be so noticeable. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sanderson. The FBI will find your daughter's killer."

She sucked in a breath when she noticed he was beginning to cry. "Why would they kill my Lily? She was getting ready to graduate with her master's degree…" He sobbed even harder.

She slowly made her way to the door. She wasn't comfortable giving comfort to strangers. Or even getting close to someone for that matter. "I'll be leaving now. I'm sorry again and thank you." She walked out to her bright blue '69 Chevelle with 2 parallel black lines down the hood. She couldn't help but to admire it every time she walked up to it.

_"I know you're here somewhere…" _Rylee thought after she started her Chevelle. _"And I'm going to kill you…"_

* * *

"Sam."

Sam stirred in his sleep.

"Sammy!" A fist connected with his shoulder.

He jumped awake to see his brother driving beside him, smiling. "Morning, Sunshine."

"Morning, Dean." He responded blandly while he rubbed his shoulder. "You didn't have to punch me."

Dean ignored his brother's complaining and turned up the radio when _"Black Betty"_ came on. "Jasper, Indiana. A man reported his graduating daughter dead. Slit throat."

"Evil spirit?" Sam guessed, glancing over to his brother.

Dean shrugged. "We don't know till we get there." He took a bite off the jerky in his hand. "Could be a Demon." He said between bites.

They changed into their suits before arriving to the house. "Dean, give me a reasonable name." Sam commanded softly.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam swallowed. "You always give me stupid names. Like Pedro Bunz." He complained as they walked closer to the residence.

Dean laughed. "I never gave you that name. Besides, silly names bring humor to these types of things." He smiled at his brother.

Sam shook his head. "Still, it's embarrassing…"

"Fine, fine." Dean remarked as they knocked on the front door.

An older man answered the door and studied the two momentarily. "Hello, Sir." Dean started as they both flipped their 'badges'. "I'm Detective Neil Miles and this is Detective Pedro Bunz."

Sam shifted and clenched his teeth.

The man rolled his eyes. "This is the third time I've talked to the FBI. Will you please just leave me alone and quit reminding me of my daughter…" He yelled as tears stated filling his eyes.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion. Normally, the FBI visit once. The brothers are usually the second 'FBI' visit to get information of the case. "Who saw you the second time, Mr. Sanderson?" Dean asked.

"Some younger girl. Sarah Lofften." He replied, wiping his tears. "All she did was come in, look, and left. She wasn't here for even 5 minutes and she didn't ask questions."

Dean and Sam looked at each other again and confirmed it mentally with each other. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

He nodded. "She had long brown hair and these bright ice blue eyes."

"Thank you, Mr. Sanderson." Sam said and made their exit.

As they both got to the safety of the Impala, Sam sighed, "There's another hunter in town." He thought of the outcomes that could result from this. "Probably trouble too." He added.

"Well." Dean opened his car door and loosened the tie around his neck. "Let's introduce ourselves."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW to let me know! Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I was hoping for more reviews for the first chapter, but I'll post the second chapter to build the interest! I'm really excited for the plans I have for this story! It will rock your socks...Anywho! Please REVIEW! I really want opinions on this story so far! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Rylee!" The scream pierced through the night air. "Help me!" The voice screamed again._

_Rylee's heart pumped so fast, she thought it was going to beat out of her chest. "Mom!" She screamed back, trying to catch up. Tears began to sting in her eyes. "No! No!" She screamed in her head. Fear started taking over. "MOM!" She screamed again. Rylee was running so fast. She just couldn't catch up._

_A forest came into sight. "There…" She thought as her feet sped up. "Mom?!" She screamed again. No answer. As she ran through the forest, her whole body started burning. Her legs begged her to stop. "No." She replied to her body. Tears were rolling down her face. As she rounded a tree, her mom's face with pitch black eyes met her's. "Mom!" Rylee gasped as her mother grabbed her and a knife stabbed through her ribs._

Rylee shot up from her bed, realizing it was a dream. Sweat covered her body. _"Great…"_ She thought as she tossed the covers off her body. Anger and pain flowed through her as she thought through the nightmare again. She walked into the bathroom to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed the tears in her eyes. The anger reached the max as she stared at her reflection more and more and the memories came crashing back. The ground started shaking as her fists clenched and the tears flowed down her face. She heard screams of the other residents from the motel's hallways. She felt the heat starting to burn inside her palms. Then, she released her fist into the mirror in front of her. The glass shards falling all over the bathroom floor and then everything stopped.

She let out a deep sigh at what just happened. What she did. _"I could have hurt someone…"_ She thought in regret. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey! You okay in there?" A voice behind the door yelled.

She opened the door to see the motel's manager and residents throughout the hallways conversing on the earthquake. "You okay, ma'm? It was a pretty bad earthquake." He asked again.

Rylee nodded her head. "Yes. I'm fine." She replied softly.

The manager's eyes glanced down at her bloodied right fist. "You sure?"

She looked down at it and placed it behind her back. "Yes, thank you." She replied sternly and closed the door in the man's face.

She leaned against the door, closing her eyes as a headache developed. "You know…It would be nice seeing you again, Castiel." She whispered and looked at the ceiling. "I need answers…"

* * *

The brothers watched intently as the TV reported the local news. _"A 5.8 earthquake was recorded today around the Living Springs Motel this early morning. But what makes this earthquake different than others? It was reported that the Living Springs Motel was the center of the earthquake radius. Geologists are baffled by this phenomenal earthquake event. They are still studying the area for explanations." _

"Looks like our type of stuff." Dean said with his mouthful of biscuits.

Sam concentrated on the information. "Earthquakes though? That's a little odd for the normally odd stuff we mess with." He remarked before taking a sip of his coffee.

His brother shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like a good hunt. Demon causing earthquakes? Sounds like the bastard needs to die."

"If it is a Demon." Sam returned as he took another sip of his coffee. Memories flowed through his head at the word, 'Demon'. An eerie feeling fell over his body as he fell deeper into thought. _"I have Demon blood in me…"_ A hatred formed in his gut. He absolutely hated the 'freak' he was. He glanced at his brother, reminding Sam of how uncomfortable Dean was about Sam's 'powers'.Sam felt a pang of hurt and guilt as he thought back to the looks Dean gave to him about his powers before. _"Even he thinks I'm some sort of monster…"_

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam jumped back into reality as he gave his full attention back to Dean. He just finished the last of his breakfast and reached for the glass of milk. "What about this hunter chick?" He took a long swig of the milk and wiped the white moustache that it left behind. "I think it's pretty important finding her. To get some answers, you know? Hell, she could have already solved this whole case."

"Or cases." Sam mentioned, pressing his lips together in thought. "Dead girl with a slit throat is common for a Demon, but this mysterious earthquake? I don't think these two events could be related to the same thing, Dean." He continued.

Dean nodded his head in approval. "Let's take a trip to the Living Springs Motel."

"Hello, sir. We're geologists from the Indiana Research of Science Facility." Dean smiled at the motel manager. "We're here to investigate the earthquake that occurred around here early this morning."

The 5'4" short man studied the two men before him. He scowled, "Where is your equipment?".

"Uh, it's in our trunk." Sam stepped in. "We plan to look around and get a good idea of the environment before starting the real research." He explained, hoping the man would buy it.

He nodded with reasoning. "Yeah, go ahead and look." The manager walked out from behind the counter. "They say it's impossible for this place to be the center of an earthquake. No trenches for miles to cause an earthquake like that." He explained with a shrug. "But it happened."

Sam and Dean listened intently. "Did you notice anything…strange at all?" Sam questioned slowly.

The man's face showed a sign of confusion. "What do you mean strange? It was an earthquake."

"Like out of the ordinary or something you questioned." Sam replied, tucking his hands into his pockets. He glanced at Dean to see he started eating the free candy set out on the desk. Dean shrugged at his brother's look of disbelief. _"What? Smarties are my favorite…"_ He thought to Sam.

Sam returned back to the manager whose face shown a spark. "Yeah, there was one thing. Probably not so strange, but the girl in 23."

_"Demon…" _Dean assumed.

"After the earthquake hit, I knocked on her door to see if she was alright. When she answered, she looked afraid, but who isn't after an earthquake? Anyways, she said she was fine, but her fist was covered in blood. She hid it behind her back and closed the door pretty quick." He explained with a shrug. "I brushed it off, figuring she was just spooked from the earthquake."

Dean pocketed a few more Smarties before stepping closer to the manager. "Can you tell us what she looked like?" He asked.

The manager nodded. "Long brown hair and these bright blue eyes, they were beautiful actually."

Sam and Dean looked at each other as the information rang a bell. They returned back to the manager. "Is she here now?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "She left maybe an hour after the earthquake. Again, I didn't blame her. Most of the residents left, fearing for aftershocks."

"Was there any?"

"No." The manager shrugged. "Which is not normal."

Dean looked back at Sam. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

He scowled at the boys. "No, but I did happen to get her license plate number. I do it for all the guests, in case anything happens…" He explained.

Sam stepped closer. "Can we get that off of you?"

"What kind of geologists are you guys? Why do you have to know what this girl looked like? Why do you want to know of her where-abouts?" The manager questioned, watching them in suspicion.

The brothers looked at each other, noticing they have been made out. "Uh, actually she is one of our colleagues…" Dean made up and cleared his throat. "Yeah, she had one of radiologic…satellite…rock-reading…compressor…"

The manager's eyebrow curled in confusion.

Dean cleared his throat again as he glanced at his brother's puzzled face. "We really need it, so can we please get that plate number?"

Dean clasped the paper with the plate number tight in his palm. As they got out of hearing distance, Sam chuckled. "Radiologic, satellite, rock-reading compressor…?"

"Shut up. I didn't see you come up with anything." Dean shot back as he walked around the Impala.

Sam let out another chuckle. "It wouldn't have been a radiologic, satellite, rock-reading compressor."

Dean threw a Smarties at his brother's cruel humor. "Listen, one thing is clear. Baby blue eyes."

"We have to find her."

"Maybe a Demon possessed her." Dean guessed, getting into the driver's seat.

Sam followed into the passenger seat. "What about the earthquake then. It doesn't make much sense, Dean. We have never met a Demon that causes earthquakes out of the blue."

Dean started the Impala. "Yeah, we never met a Demon that shot a bright killer light from her hand until Lilith." He argued.

Sam sighed at the true remark.

"Let's go find this blue-eyed chick." Dean said and drove off.

* * *

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I want your opinions! Chapter three coming soon! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm a little disappointed that I'm not getting any reviews:( I really want to get opinions on this story so far! SO PLEASE REVIEW?! I will make the next chapter extra long if I can get at least five! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

"Hi, Honey. What can I get for you?"

Rylee glanced up at the waitress holding a pen and paper in her hands. She immediately noticed the faint bruise on her right arm and slight discoloration below her chin. _"Must have a beater for a boyfriend…"_ She thought to herself as she shifted her thoughts on what to order for breakfast. "Uh…" She folded the menu shut and handed it to the waitress. "I'll just take a coffee." She ordered, recollecting on the sick feeling she was starting to get to her stomach.

"You got it." The waitress replied walking off.

Rylee sat in silence as the waitress returned with her coffee. "Thank you." She said as she watched the cook come out from the kitchen and turn on the TV. Her heart sank as she seen the news special on the mysterious earthquake back at the Living Springs Motel. _"Shit."_ She cursed herself for allowing her powers to get out of control, but the memories swarmed back into her mind. She drifted back to the time an Angel appeared in her living with her when she was five. Castiel the Angel. The 'miracle' he 'blessed' her with. _"Yeah right, some blessing."_ She took a sip of her coffee as she forced her mind to shift its thoughts elsewhere. Rylee opened the newspaper to collect any possible cases located in the town. She had to ditch the Demon case in Jasper for her outbreak at the Living Springs Motel. Again, she cursed herself for allowing a Demon to slip through her hands, but she had no choice. _"Our little secret…"_ Castiel's voice repeated in her head, reminding her of the promise she made to the Angel.

* * *

Dean let out a long yawn as he spotted a local diner coming up on the road. "Breakfast?" He asked his brother in the passenger seat, who followed with a yawn too.

"Yeah." Sam responded. They only had three hours of sleep last night because of the important search for the blue-eyed girl. _"If she isn't a Demon and caused the earthquake, maybe she is like me."_ Sam thought to himself. He somewhat enjoyed running into Yellow-Eyes' psychic children. It made him feel not so alone with the situation.

As they entered a diner, a waitress greeted them with a half-assed smile.

Dean leaned over to Sam with a remark, "Folks around here seem to be glowing with excitement."

Sam nodded in agreement as his eyes drifted to the girl sitting alone in a couple booths down from them. As he studied her momentarily, her eyes looked up at him, and he almost jumped at the discovery. _"Bright blue eyes…"_ He waited till she looked back down at the newspaper to signal his brother about her.

Dean glanced back at the girl, but quickly turned around so she wouldn't get tipped off and run. He nodded to his brother in approval as his blood started pumping. They finally found this mysterious blue-eyed girl. He wished that she was possessed by a Demon, just so he can have the satisfaction of killing another one of those sons-of-bitches. He hated all of them, but a soft spot hit in his stomach as he looked at his brother sitting across the table from him. It reminded him that Sam has Demon blood in him. His heart slowed down and sank a bit in thought of Sam acting like a cold-hearted Demon.

"Dean."

Dean ripped away from his thoughts and back to reality. "What?"

Sam gave his brother a look of disbelief when he forgot the task at hand… the blue-eyed girl. "What do we do…?" He asked quietly, wondering what was going through Dean's head seconds ago.

"We approach her before she runs." Dean answered, getting up quickly as he headed toward the girl. Sam stood up following his brother.

The girl's eyes quickly glanced up at the brothers' sudden movements and her eyes kept on them as she watched them walk toward her. Dean realized the people who described her weren't kidding about her _bright_ blue eyes. He didn't doubt that those eyes could glow in complete darkness.

When they approached her, they watched her study them intently. "Can I help you?" She asked coldly, lowering her hands into her lap.

Dean glanced down at her lowering hands to catch a glimpse of silverware hiding in the palm of her hand. _"She isn't innocent…" _He thought to himself, realizing she could attack at any second. "Just here to talk." He answered, attempting to get her to lower her defenses.

She continued to study them. Dean continued, "Stabbing me with that dull knife won't do you any good." He remarked, pointing down to her hands in her lap.

"Oh, trust me…I'll make it count." She threatened. Dean didn't blame her. If he saw two guys like them coming with determination, it would have put him on his toes as well.

Dean wanted to answer back, but before he could he heard a voice yell out, "You better not leave with paying!" The brothers turned to see the waitress staring them down and turned back to go into the kitchen. _"Bitch…"_ Dean thought as he heard Sam scoff at the lady's outburst. As they turned back to blue-eyed girl, they found an empty booth instead. "What the-" Dean said as he searched frantically for the disappearing girl. Sam did the same and met his brother's confused look.

"Where the hell did she go?" Sam asked as he started his way out of the diner to search more.

Dean followed. "She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air!" He remarked, searching the streets for those radiating blue eyes. "Dammit!" He yelled as they realized they lost her.

* * *

_"What the hell did they want?"_ Rylee thought as she watched the two guys search around frantically in the streets. She made her exit as she thought back to what Castiel told her,_ "It can be dangerous and bring danger as well."_ Did they know about her powers? Anger flushed through again, _"I need answers!"_ She screamed in her head as she felt the heat began to radiate in the palms of her hands. Rylee took a breath in, attempting to calm down. She can't have another incident again... Her footsteps became rapid as she made her way back to the motel. _"I need to hunt…"_

* * *

"She has to have Demon or some sort of monster hoodoo going on with her." Dean remarked while getting out of the Impala. "I mean, she just disappeared…just like that! How is that possible?"

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know. I didn't smell any sulfur, did you?" Sam asked as they started walking to their room.

"No." Dean took a swig of beer.

The brothers almost jumped as they heard a scream rip through the night. They immediately ran off in the direction of the origin of the scream. They grabbed their .45 pistol colts underneath their belt and prepared for battle. As they rounded a corner into an alley, a female body laid on the ground, her throat slit. Dean and Sam cursed for being too late, but their thoughts were interrupted as they heard voices echo deeper in the alley.

"Bitch!" A male voice yelled as if it were in pain.

Dean gave his brother a determined look as they both made their way closer to the voice. They stopped behind a corner and peeked into another alley leading to a dead end of a side of a building. A male tied up with ropes sat against the building wall and a girl hovered over him with a bottle of water in her hand. She splashed water on her prisoner as he wreathed in pain.

_"Demon…"_ Dean thought with what he just witnessed.

"I need to know some things and you're going to tell me." She ordered, watching the Demon in pain.

The Demon smiled with evil as his eyes turned pitch black. "Why should I tell you? We love seeing you confused and lonely in this world, Rylee."

She splashed more holy water on him followed with a punch to his face. "Tell me what you know!" She demanded, sending another punch at the Demon's sizzling face.

Dean and Sam gave each other a look of confusion as they continued to watch.

The Demon chuckled as he smirked at the persistent girl. "It's really cute and funny that you have no idea what you are." He breathed heavily with a hellish smile. "It really is. Seeing you suffer in confusion is a great feeling, but soon enough, you'll find out. Everyone has big plans for you, Rylee, and I mean _everyone_…"

She grabbed the knife tucked under her belt and lodged it into the Demon's throat. Inside the man's body seemed to glow a bright orange light as it faded slowly as his head hung forward with death.

The brothers froze with confusion on what they just witnessed, but they both knew one thing, they need to find out who this girl is. Sam accidently bumped his foot against his trashcan and the girl spun around in great speed, with a gun aimed at the two brother's peeking around the corner.

"Don't shoot!" Dean yelled as raised his hands in the air, dropping the gun. As he looked at her longer, he noticed those radiating blue eyes. It was her.

Sam did the same as his brother and realized who they stumbled upon. "We're not here to hurt you."

"You two…" Rylee started as her suspicion of the guys arose. "Why the hell are you following me?" She asked, keeping her gun trained on both the men.

"We just want to talk, is all." Sam replied. He sort of felt sorry for the girl. After hearing the confusing threat the Demon gave her and realizing she is being followed by them is probably boggling her mind at this moment. "Please, come with us. We want to help." He continued, trying to calm her nerves down.

Rylee stood there for a moment, glancing back and forth between the two men. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam answered. "We're hunters and by the looks of it, you are too. So please, you can trust us."

After a moment, she lowered her gun slowly. "I'm Rylee." She replied.

* * *

**Did you like it?! Please tell me your opinions/thoughts by REVIEWING! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I couldn't help but to write the next chapter in excitement. I need reviews! Any thoughts, ideas, or opinions! So here it is! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rylee sat in the back seat of the Impala in silence, eyeing the backs of the two brothers' heads with suspicion. Her head was swimming with a thousand questions and a thousand more for what the Demon said to her. _"It's really cute and funny that you have no idea what you are." _Her eyes closed with confusion and exhaustion. _"Everyone has big plans for you, Rylee, and I mean __**everyone**__…" _

"Hey, Rylee…" A hand gently landed on her shoulder.

Rylee jerked awake as she grabbed the arm responsible and reached for her knife with speed.

"Whoa! Easy!"

She looked up to find Dean watching her in astonishment in the driver's seat as he almost had his arm hacked off. Rylee let go and quickly got out of the Impala as she cursed herself for letting her guard down. Especially around two very suspicious brothers she just met.

Dean and Sam watched her get out of the Impala in a hurry and they both followed her action. "I'm sorry, I just tried to wake you up." Dean apologized quickly in attempt to convince her not to leave.

She turned around and faced them. "This was a mistake." She confessed and continued on her way. _"How can I be so stupid?!"_ She continued to complain at herself for her slip up. They could have easily killed her while she slept. This was not normal for her.

Rylee felt anger creep back when she heard multiple footsteps behind her. They weren't going to let her go so easy. She quickly turned around while pulling her gun out and aimed it true at them.

Dean and Sam halted in their place and raised their hands in the air. "Listen, we're not going to hurt you. If we were, we would have already done it while you were catching Z's in the backseat." Dean argued.

"You can trust us, Rylee." Sam said in a soft tone.

She already made up her mind. This was the safest option for her and she's sticking to it. "I don't want to risk anything." She sighed, "Now I'm going to walk away and you are too."

Dean clenched his fists in frustration as he threw his hands into the air and walked off in the opposite direction. "Whatever." He yelled behind his back at her.

_"Good. One down, one to go."_ Her eyes drifted to Sam as he still stood his ground with her gun still aimed.

Sam looked true into her eyes with desperation. "We just want to help." He explained slowly.

Dean turned back around and yelled to his brother, "Come on, Sam!"

Sam face flinched at his brother's command but still stared straight to Rylee.

"Trust them, Rylee."

The world stopped. She knew that voice. She dropped her gun to see the brothers staring behind her, exactly where the familiar voice came from. Her feet shifted slowly as she turned to see him standing right before her. Just like he was in her living room nineteen years ago.

"You…" She sputtered in shock. Finally, he came back.

"It's nice to see you again, Rylee." Castiel said, "We'll talk later, just go with them." And suddenly, he disappeared with the sound of flapping wings.

Rylee's heart sank. "Wait!" She begged as tears begun to sting her eyes. "Castiel!" She called in the air with desperation. Then, she dropped her head in defeat. She waited all her life for Castiel to return. A thousand questions saved in her head for him and what he did to her nineteen years ago in her living room. And when he finally shown his face after all this time, he left in a second with no explanation.

"Rylee…" Sam's soft tone returned in her ear.

She didn't answer or move. _"How could he leave like that? After all this time."_

A hand rested on her should for comfort, but she shrugged it off as she turned around to Sam. Her head glanced up to meet his eyes for his great height. "I need answers…" She muttered in disappointment.

Sam's face burrowed for the sympathy of Rylee. He knows what it's like wanting answers. "We all do." He comforted, "But we need you to come with us."

Rylee walked around Sam slowly to head back to the Impala. As she got closer, she passed Dean as well, meeting with his hazel green eyes. "Are you hungry?" He asked with a small smile to get her mind on what just occurred.

Rylee tucked her hands in her hoodie pockets and shook her head as she continued toward the Impala.

Sam walked up to Dean with a sigh. "We got our hands full with this one."

"Yeah, but at least she's cute." Dean remarked with a smirk.

* * *

Sleep begun to sting at Dean's eyes as he sat behind the steering wheel in the dark and a yawn forced its way on him. He rubbed his face in attempt to wake up. Cas told them to head to Tennessee and they were still a couple hours away.

"You want me to drive?"

The voice startled him since he thought Sam and Rylee were both sleeping. He looked into his review mirror to meet those bright blue eyes radiating in the darkness. _"Damn…"_ He couldn't help but to think how beautiful they were. "Thought you were asleep." He muttered softly.

Rylee simply didn't answer since he didn't answer her question, "Do you want me to drive?" She repeated, still staring at him through the mirror.

Dean shifted in his seat. "No, you should get some sleep."

"I don't like to sleep." She returned blandly. The nightmares began to play in her head again, but she forced them back out.

Dean's memories of his nightmares in Hell flashed in his head. He felt a mutual connection. "I know the feeling." He mumbled back.

He glanced back up to the mirror when she didn't respond back to see her staring out the window. "So," he cleared his throat, "You know Cas?"

Rylee's head turned to back into the mirror at him. "Cas?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Castiel."

"You know him?" Rylee asked with wide eyes. She thought she was the only one.

"Uh, yeah." Dean replied, "He pops up a lot and helps out, well sort of." He explained with a shrug.

A feeling hit her. What was it? She recollected on how she waited nineteen years for Castiel to show up, but he shows up on a regular basis with Sam and Dean? Rylee liked to think he was too busy in Heaven all these years, so she could have some explanation as to why he hasn't returned in nineteen years. Until tonight, but that wasn't the case. Castiel just chose not to visit her all this time, but he showed up for the brothers.

Dean looked back in the mirror to see her eyes down in deep thought. _"What's going through your head?"_ He thought as he noticed she was still staring down, but he let the conversation go.

* * *

In the morning, they finally arrived to their destination and stopped at the local motel to check in. Rylee sighed with disbelief. She didn't really like this whole situation. A part of her wished she didn't listen to Castiel and left the brothers without any guilt. But she waited all her life for answers and she needed to take the opportunity.

She met the gaze of Sam across the Impala as they waited on Dean to get the room key. "What?" She asked.

"Um, nothing." He replied quickly, breaking their eye connection.

She brushed off the awkwardness. "When I get answers, I'm going back to Indiana to get my Chevelle." She said in a cold tone. She hated being away from her Chevelle, but the brothers insisted on leaving it there for now and getting over to Tennessee in a hurry.

Sam nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "I understand… You got everything you needed out from it, right?"

Rylee leaned against the Impala and crossed her arms. "Yeah." She replied softly as her eyes landed on Dean walking up.

Dean smiled as he held up the room key, "Room 42, it even comes with free movies and—"

"One room?" Rylee interjected, "I don't get my own room?" She didn't like the idea at all.

"Well, yeah. Cas told us to keep an eye on you, and make sure to keep you safe." Dean replied as he watched her shock expression.

She threw her hands in the air with anger. "Well, I'm just so fucking glad that 'Cas' has been telling you guys everything!" She yelled as she began to feel the heat buildup in her palms. "Why the hell is he leaving me in the fucking dark?!" The heat became hotter as the anger kept flowing, "I waited nineteen years for him to show up and explain my whole life to me! While he pops up on a regular basis for you two?!"

Dean and Sam watched her in astonishment as her hands began to glow with an orange flame and the ground began to shake slightly. Sam's eyes caught movement in his coffee as the liquid began to flow up against gravity. He dropped the cup with fear, and the liquid continued to defy physics.

"Rylee!"

Rylee recognized the voice again and turned to meet Castiel standing beside her. "Stop it now." He commanded.

Rylee's heart pumped as confusion rushed through her head, but her powers didn't stop, she couldn't clear her head to get them to stop. Her head exploded with pain as storm clouds suddenly rushed in the sky and poured rain in its path, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled behind it. Dean and Sam looked in horror as the Impala started floating in the air.

"Rylee!" Dean's voice yelled, but it was muffled by the thunder. She managed her hands to cool down as she clasped her head with her hands and kneeled over in pain. _"What is happening…" _Fear overwhelmed her, but it all stopped when she felt two fingers to her forehead and darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Dean and Sam stood there in shock as the skies cleared, the earth quite shaking, and the Impala dropped about eight feet from the air with a loud bag. They watched Castiel pick up unconscious Rylee and set her inside the back seat of the Impala.

"Cas…" Dean finally found his voice as he checked on his beloved car, "What the hell was that?" He pointed toward Rylee in the back seat.

Castiel closed the door gently and walked up to the brothers. He shook his head slightly, "I was not aware her powers were that powerful and so far along. I'm sorry." He let out a sigh, "But you need to get out of town."

Sam stepped closer to his brother and the Angel. "I hope you'll explain this to us real soon. I still can't believe what I just saw." He confessed, brushing his hand through his long hair.

"Tell me about it." Dean added. "Is she going to be like this again when she wakes up? Because I sure as hell don't want to be around when it happens. She lifted the Impala with her mind!" Dean exclaimed as he pointed a finger to his head.

"No, I will explain later, get out of town now, at least four towns away from here." Castiel ordered as he disappeared.

Sam and Dean both let out a sigh as they traded confused looks. As they got back on the road, they couldn't help but to glance back at the unconscious Rylee in the back once in a while, wondering what her story is.

* * *

**Whoa! Intense? PLEASE REVIEW! I want your opinions! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm really happy seeing alot of you following and adding this story to your favorites! But I would really LOVE some more REVIEWS! This chapter is short but a big jump to get the idea of the whole story. I put a lot of thought into it and I hope you guys don't think it's stupid. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want your opinions on the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Wake up, you little bitch."_

_Rylee stirred at the voice that dripped with venom. As she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe who stood in front of her or what… Her heart dropped in her stomach as tears stung at her eyes. "Mom…?" Her voice sounded hoarse as she jerked against her restraints, and a pain pulsed at her ribs. _

_Her 'mom' chuckled as her eyes turned pitch black. _

_Anger flared through Rylee. "Give her back, you bastard!" She commanded jerking against her restraints again, but only to feel more pain stab into her side. She doubled over in the chair she was tied against to relieve the pain, but it didn't help._

_"Sorry, can't do that." It responded while it pulled out a knife from its belt and started slowly walking toward Riley. "We just heard the story about you, Rylee, in the world down under. And everyone is interested in you."_

_Rylee felt fear hit her gut as she eyed the knife as it poked into her wound. She screamed in pain as it cut deeper. "Stop!" She begged in agony when it kept cutting deeper. Tears started flowing down her face. "What do you want from me?!" She managed to ask between gasps._

_The knife slowly pulled out slow from her and her 'mom' bent down to face level with Rylee. She wanted to look away, with this monster in her mother, and those pitch black eyes frightened her. A smile slowly spread across its face. "We don't want anything from you…" It paused, "We want you."_

* * *

Dean averted his attention from the TV to the sleeping Rylee on the bed. They managed to get out of town quickly like Cas ordered and Rylee has been knocked out ever since the incident. The memory of yesterday morning replayed in his head when she literally brought all sorts of chaos around them. The ground shook, her hands were literally on fire, Sam's coffee started floating in the air along with the Impala, and a storm suddenly rolled in when it was forecasted clear skies all day.

Sam looked over toward his brother staring at Rylee's unconscious figure. He also reflected back on what Rylee did yesterday. He and Dean have seen pretty crazy stuff in their life, but this defiantly places top place on their list. "I wonder when Cas will pop back in." Sam started to get rid of the silence in the room.

Dean glanced back at his brother sitting in the chair and shrugged. "I wonder when she'll wake up. " He said, "She just better not make the Impala into a hot air balloon again."

Sam nodded. "Well, we know what caused that earthquake back in Jasper."

Dean was ready to respond, but he was interrupted as he heard Rylee shift in her sleep. They looked over to see her awake and looking around, taking in the surroundings.

"Hey." Dean greeted softly, "Uh, how you feeling?"

Rylee eyes landed on him and his brother as she rubbed her head. "Like a train hit me." She grumbled. As she noticed the brothers' looks towards her, they were different. Then, she remembered what happened. The ground, her hands, the clouds, the Impala and Sam's coffee…The amount of pain she felt in her head. _"No wonder my head feels like a bomb went off in it…"_

"Um," Rylee started, "I'm sorry…for…freaking out." She apologized in awkwardness as she continued to rub her head. The headache wasn't going away.

Sam and Dean nodded slightly, "It's alright." Sam replied for both of them.

Rylee swung her feet to the side of the bed. "I'm gonna get some air." She explained as she walked out the motel room door with the most uncomfortable feeling ever. _"They must think I'm some sort of freak…"_ She thought as her eyes drifted up to the night sky with plenty of stars glowing about. She let out a small chuckle to herself. _"Who am I fooling? I am a freak."_ Her memory played back to yesterday morning, but she couldn't help but to almost not believe it. Her powers never went out of control like that. She never lifted a whole car into the air with her mind. Suddenly, the appearance of Castiel popped in her mind. _"Where is he?"_ She wondered as she remembered he promised to give her answers soon. Would it be another nineteen years for him to give her those answers?

"Hello, Rylee."

Her heart jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. _"Speak of the devil…"_ She turned around to find Castiel standing behind her. "Hi." She replied, studying him. He hasn't aged a day and he looks exactly like he did nineteen years ago in her living room.

He stepped closer to the door to their room, "Please." He asked motioning toward the door.

She followed as excitement built up in her stomach. Will this finally be the day she gets answers? Answers for her powers, answers for her purpose, answers for all the demons, answers for everything in her life. As they walked into the room, Dean and Sam turned to see that Cas tagged along with her.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted while standing up with a beer in his hand.

"Hi, Dean." Cas returned as he looked back at Rylee. "It is time that I explain things to you." He spoke to her specifically.

Dean chuckled, "Hopefully not the birds and bees speech, right?" He joked with a smile only to see no one found it amusing, and his smile wiped away.

Rylee let out a shaky breath, "I've been waiting a long time for answers."

Castiel nodded, "First, I will tell you about what had happened in Heaven."

Rylee wanted to question the Heaven relationship, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"There has been a great number of Angels betraying God." Cas continued, "And changing their devotion to Lucifer."

"Lucifer, as in Satan?" Rylee questioned.

Castiel nodded, "Satan is merely a nickname, and a bad one at that." He glanced around toward Sam and Dean and continued the story. "When God returned, he discovered all about the betraying Angels and was angered by this act of his own children. So angered, that he wanted to make a change. A change that would punish all unloyal Angels and be the ultimate weapon for Heaven above." He let out a small sigh as he looked deeply at Rylee. "He felt like his Angels were not worthy enough to carry this power, for the betraying acts of some. He chose a human instead."

Rylee's heart beat hard in her chest as she seen the look in Castiel's eyes.

"He gave me a vision of a little girl, five years of age, with the brightest ice blue eyes. God ripped a little part of each Grace of every Angel and Archangel in Heaven, and ordered me to place all of them in this little girl. You, Rylee. You were chosen by God himself to become the Divine Angel."

"The Divine Angel?" Rylee asked with a shaky breath, still attempting to absorb everything in. She wanted answers so bad all her life, and now she sort of wished she never asked.

* * *

**Did you like it?! PLEASE REVIEW! I want opinions on this so badly! Thanks~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I'm happy about this story so far and I hope you guys are too! Another short chapter, but don't worry, the chapters will keep coming. PLEASE REVIEW?! I beg of you? It really inspires me and I will give you a cookie, heh. Yes, there will be romance in this story eventually, just introducing it slowly so no Mary Sue will happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The Divine Angel?" Rylee asked with a shaky voice. She couldn't help but to shake her head in disbelief. "No, no way…"

Castiel placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Yes, you are. Accept your destiny, Rylee."

Rylee's breathing started becoming rapid as her heart almost beat out of her chest. _"I can't…"_ A thought couldn't even process in her mind.

"Cas," Dean stepped in, "I thought humans can't become Angels…You said it was impossible."

Cas turned toward Dean, "God makes anything possible." He paused, "Even the great God himself falls under the emotion of anger. That is why the Great Flood occurred centuries ago, but this time it wasn't the humans that angered God…it was his first children, the Angels. My Father just wanted an Angel that would never betray him."

"But what about all the Archangels, like Michael? Isn't he the head honcho up there in Angel world?" Dean asked. He, himself, was finding this hard to believe.

Castiel shook his head. "There has been Archangels that traded their loyalty to Lucifer. Like I said, God wanted to ensure an Angel that would never fail him."

"So what of all the other Angels?" Sam asked, "What is their part in this?"

Castiel returned his look toward Rylee, who was sitting on the side of the bed, still in shock. "They are…not happy." He let out a sigh, "Some want Rylee dead."

Rylee met Castiel's eyes at what she just heard. She stood up slowly with ragged breathing, "They want me…dead?" She almost started freaking out, "But Angels are supposed to protect people and bring miracles…"

"They're actually dicks." Dean explained while he took another swig of his beer.

"I should have come to you earlier, but I could never find you. You were always traveling and your powers make it impossible to track you." Castiel explained with sympathy reflecting on his face, but Rylee had no time for sympathy.

"You think?!" Her voice rose, "You should have stayed since you visited in my living room nineteen years ago!" She yelled as she stepped closer to Cas and the anger started flowing again. "If you would of stayed around, my friends would still be alive, my family would still be alive, and I wouldn't been tortured by my own mother possessed by a Demon and then watch another Demon skin her alive!" Tears stung at her eyes as she felt her palms on fire and she caught a glimpse of Dean's beer floating out of the bottle against gravity. All the memories came crashing back which returned the pain as well. Suddenly, Castiel kneeled over groaning in pain, but then it turned into him screaming out in agony.

"Cas!" Dean's voice called out as he ran toward him.

"Rylee!" Sam yelled out as he approached her, he placed his hands on his shoulders as he shook her to stop.

Suddenly, Rylee snapped out of it, and everything stopped. She glanced down at Castiel lying on the ground in rapid breathing with Dean by his side and Sam beside her. Cas closed his eyes in relief to the pain, he wasn't so surprised about her act, but Dean and Sam looked toward her in horror. A part of Rylee melted inside her. A tear flown down her face as she let out a ragged breath. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled as she turned and walked out the door. As she ran out to the parking lot, she didn't care where she was going; she just needed to get away.

* * *

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked as he helped him up slowly.

Castiel regained his balance slowly as he recovered from Rylee's episode. "I'm fine. Do not let her leave. She cannot be out there alone." Cas ordered as he managed to get his breathing back to normal.

Sam nodded as he hurried out the door to catch Rylee and Dean ran out after him, but as they got outside, they found no trace of her. "Where did she go?" Sam asked as they both searched frantically for her.

Dean let out a defeated sigh, "Dammit!"

Castiel suddenly appeared beside them outside, "We must find her now."

Dean turned toward Cas as he shrugged his shoulders. "How are we going to when you can't even find her with your Angel powers?" He paused in thought, "Which means the other Angels that want to kill her can't find her either…"

Castiel let out a sigh, "Yes, but Angels are not the only thing looking for Rylee." He confessed as he watched the two brothers' surprised expressions.

"What else then?" Sam asked.

Castiel clenched his jaw, "Demons. They are more focused on finding her than the angry Angels are."

Dean threw his hands in the air, "Let's just keep inviting for the sleepover, shall we?" He said in frustration.

Cas blinked, "What sleepover?"

"Nevermind…" Dean muttered. "Why are Demons trying to find her?" He asked while he started his way back to the motel room to pack up.

Sam and Cas followed after him, "Rylee is Heaven's most powerful weapon. The Demons know about her, and they know she is…not ready." Castiel explained.

"She doesn't know how to use her powers." Sam added as he started helping Dean pack up.

"Yes, I will find you two later." Cas replied, "I must find her now." He said as he suddenly vanished.

Dean and Sam managed to get all packed up a couple minutes later, fired up the Impala, and set out on the search for Rylee. Even though the brothers met her only a couple days ago, they couldn't help but to both feel worried for her.

* * *

**Did you like it?! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me! Thanks~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank you all for being awesome readers! I would still love more REVIEWS in your guys's opinions in this whole story line! So please review! Sorry for this chapter being short, I am so busy for this weekend. Anways, enjoy!**

* * *

Rylee continued running till her whole body burned and begged to stop. As she rounded a corner into an alley, she collapsed against the brick wall as reality crept back on her. She rested her head to her knees in attempt to contain all the emotions bursting inside of her. _"You, Rylee, you were chosen to be the Divine Angel."_ Castiel's words echoed in her mind. _"This can't be happening…" _She thought as she played through Castiel's story over and over again. Tears slowly dripped down her face. Rylee begged and prayed for answers all her life. Now that she knows, she felt no satisfaction what so ever. The way Cas described it, she was created to punish the unloyal Angels and stop anything that defies Heaven and God. _"I don't want this…"_ Her heart sank as she cried into her arms. A normal human girl chosen to be the ultimate Angel… She couldn't help but to feel the weight on her shoulders getting heavier as she thought about it more and more. _"Why me…"_

"Rylee?" A voice echoed in the alley.

She glanced up to see Dean standing above her. A satisfied smile spread across his face when he realized it was her. "God, we've been looking everywhere for you." He knelt down beside her against the brick wall.

Rylee let out a sigh, wiping away the tears off her face. "I just want to be alone." She mumbled as she stared straight ahead.

"Can't do that, Sweetheart." He replied, "We have to keep you safe." Dean couldn't help but to stare at her. Even at her vulnerable state, she still looked stunning, and with a side view of her face, her blue eyes still sparkled out like no other.

She shook her head slightly, "I don't care." She replied softly. At this point, she felt so numb to everything and just wanted time to herself.

Seriousness in Dean built up as he heard the tone of her voice. Like helplessness grew inside her after Cas explained everything. "Listen, Rylee." He cleared his throat in thought, "Believe it or not, everyone has a destiny in this hellhole of a world. We all live for a certain purpose in our life. Me and Sammy, we were meant to save people from those evil sons of bitches hiding out there in the dark."

Rylee turned her head toward Dean to look into his eyes as she felt the honesty and feeling in his voice. He continued, "And you, you were meant for greater things. I know it sounds crazy right now, but things will get better. You got me, Sam, and Cas right behind your back."

Rylee felt something in her heart. Something she wasn't familiar with at all. She's been alone since she was fifteen. She learned to adapt to the lonely lifestyle since, now that she's twenty-four. But with Dean comforting her like this, the feeling felt so alien to her.

"I know you're mad at Cas, but you really can't blame the guy. Hell, everyone makes mistakes." He shrugged, "But you have to forgive and move on… We're in a world that will not wait for you to catch up." He said blandly, but the emotion in his eyes sparkled at her.

Rylee's stress lowered after Dean finished his speech, and a positive feeling made its way into her stomach. "Okay…" She breathed, "Let's go to the room, but I need a drink first."

Dean let out a chuckle as he stood up, "Oh, I'm starting to like you more and more." He admitted as he helped Rylee to her feet.

* * *

As Dean and Rylee walked back into the motel room, she met the faces of Sam and Castiel. Guilt panged at Rylee's gut as she looked at Castiel.

"Found her." Dean remarked as he tossed the keys on the counter.

Castiel felt relieved, "I see that." He paused to step closer to Rylee, "Are you okay?" He asked as he studied her.

Rylee felt shocked what he was asking but she replied with a small stutter, "Uh, yeah. I think the real question is that are you okay?" She admitted as she replayed the whole episode again. "I didn't mean to do—"

"Please, it's fine, Rylee." Castiel interjected, "I would feel the same if I were standing where you are."

"Rylee, do you need anything to drink or eat?" Sam asked slowly as he walked toward the door.

Rylee smirked as she pulled out a bottle of Crown whiskey from her jacket. "No, I'm good." She replied quickly.

Dean smiled behind her, but Castiel spoke up against it, "No, you must not be under the influence. We must get started on your training immediately."

Dean stepped around Rylee toward him. "Relax, Cas. It's just for tonight. You did just blow her away with the whole 'Divine Angel' story thing in less than 5 minutes…" He confessed as he watched Castiel's blanked expression, but he had a feeling Cas will accept this one time.

"Fine." Cas remarked with an attitude. "But we start bright and early tomorrow," He pointed toward Rylee, "Be ready."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW on what you think! Thank~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm so happy seeing you guys adding this story to your favorites and following list and not to mention the awesome reviews! Next chapter! Just a slow chapter and still introducing Rylee's personality. Anyways enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dean watched in surprise as Rylee downed her tenth shotand then followed it with the eleventh. "Damn." He muttered as she slammed the shot glass to the table and she motioned him for another. "Cas is going to kick my ass." Dean admitted as he slowly poured another.

Rylee shrugged, "I don't care." She let out a sigh, "I need this." She mumbled as she replayed 'The Divine Angel' tale in her head, but she quickly pushed it out with by downing another shot. She honestly did not want to think about it. This was how she coped the disasters in her life, and this is how she will try to cope with this whole angelic destiny of hers.

Dean followed her by taking another shot as well, but he was only on his sixth. Rylee gulped another one down and this made Dean frown. "You do know you have training in the morning, right?" He reminded her with hope that she will call it a night. He regretted even provoking Cas to let her drink.

Rylee nodded silently as she poured another shot.

Dean frowned more by her ignorance. "Okay…" He stood up and stole the bottle with little of the remaining whiskey from her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she reached to steal it back, only to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

Dean felt the urge to laugh, "I'm cutting you off, Sweet—" Suddenly, her feet swept underneath his to cause him to fall back on his back, but he refused to let go of the whiskey.

"Hey, come on guys." Sam's raspy voice complained as he turned back over on the bed to fall back asleep.

Rylee sat on his stomach to pin him down as she reached for the whiskey again. "Give me it." She commanded as her frustration built.

"No." He retorted while he avoided all her attempts to grab the whiskey from his hand, but she failed every time. A smile spread across his face at her uncoordinated grabs as he always moved the bottle to where she just grabbed air each time. A chuckle escaped his lips.

His smile made her stop, "What the hell is so damn funny?" She asked with venom in her tone.

Dean stared into those blue eyes as he continued smiling. "You and your drunk ass." He replied, "It's cute seeing you clumsy."

Rylee scowled at him as she punched a right to his arm.

"Son of a bitch!" He complained as he dropped the bottle to confront his throbbing arm. "That hurt!"

Rylee quickly grabbed the abandoned whiskey bottle on the floor and sent a cocky smile to Dean. "Thank you." She said as she got off of him and stumbled toward her bed while she took a swig of the booze from the bottle in attempt to pass out.

* * *

"Rylee."

She felt a hand shaking her shoulder. "What." She mumbled into her pillow while she kept her eyes shut. She was not ready to get up what so ever.

"Get up." The voice replied, "You need to learn how to use your powers." She recognized the owner of the voice, Castiel.

Suddenly, everything hit her. _"You, Rylee. You were chosen by God himself to become the Divine Angel."_ Castiel's words echoed in her head. Her stomach sank as she realized all of it was not a messed up dream. It was real. "Let me sleep." Rylee ordered as she rolled over to turn her back toward Cas.

She almost jumped when he suddenly appeared in front of her while standing over. "This is not something to delay, Rylee. We must get started immediately." Castiel warned with all seriousness.

This suddenly made Rylee shoot up into a sitting position as she glared daggers toward Castiel. "Oh, now it's a hurry to get me trained? I don't understand how it's such a priority since you waited nineteen fucking years to jack around." She spat with venom.

"I have told you my reasoning!" Cas fired back, but at the same time he acted calm. "I could not locate you with your powers. You were hunting and traveling rapidly to get away from you past."

"Shut the hell up." She muttered as she laid back and covered her head with her blanket.

"Rylee, you cannot act like this is not real any longer." Castiel's voice rose as if the blanket was a sound barrier.

The door opened as Sam and Dean walked in with breakfast. They paused momentarily as they eyed Castiel beside Rylee's bed and Rylee buried underneath her cover. Sam continued to the table and Dean smiled, "Hey, Cas." He eyed the figure underneath the blanket. " Hey, Boozerina. You feeling that hangover?"

Rylee ignored him.

She felt uneasy as she continued to feel Castiel's presence hovering above her. She knew at this point that he won't give up. "Fine." She gave in as she tossed the blanket off her head. "Give me an hour to get ready."

Castiel felt relief as he watched her walk sleepily to the bathroom. "I will return in an hour then." He informed and then disappeared with the sound of a slight breeze and wings.

"Doesn't he ever get on your guys' nerves?" Rylee questioned as she passed Dean and Sam eating their breakfast at the table.

They both shrugged, "I think we get on his nerves more than he gets on ours." Sam admitted after he chewed his food and swallowed.

"Hey, I have a sore arm thanks to your booze-loving ass last night." Dean brought up as he waved his breakfast burrito in the air at her.

Rylee rolled her eyes, "Wah." She replied blandly as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

**Good? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I don't think the last chapter was such a hit, sad face. But I spent a lot of time on this one and I hope I get some good comments on it! So here it is! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW~**

* * *

"You have to focus, Rylee." Castiel corrected her as he watched Rylee's attempt to move the empty whiskey bottle from the night before with her powers, but only to be staring at an unmoving bottle.

Rylee let out a fierce sigh, "I am!" She mumbled as she squinted her eyes at it with her fists clenched in concentration, but it was only broken when she heard Dean chuckled softly. She turned sideways toward him to see him and Sam leaning against the Impala with their arms crossed as they watched Rylee's lesson. She clenched her teeth when she seen Dean smiling at her failing attempts. "What the hell is so funny?" Rylee confronted.

Dean shrugged innocently with a smirk, "Nothing, just here for support." He replied, but he lied. The past times Rylee had her 'episodes' it was when she was angry. Her powers work with her anger and emotions so he thought to help by stepping on her feet. He watched in amusement as she returned back to the whiskey bottle, and only to fail again.

Castiel walked around behind her, "Act as if you are commanding it to move. Angels—"

"Well, I'm technically not an Angel." She interjected, "I don't understand. If God wanted to make me the most powerful Angel, why can't I even move a damn whiskey bottle?" She threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"You have the most powerful abilities inside you. You just do not know how to harness them." Castiel explained as he watched Rylee roll her eyes. He felt sympathy for her.

Rylee glanced toward Sam and Dean off to the side. The memories of the last couple days flashed as she thought back to her incidents that occurred with the two brothers. Her anger always triggered her powers, and she remembered their terrified faces they had when she was out of control. She didn't want to become that again, but she needed some motivation to get her abilities to fire up. _"Just don't go overboard…"_ She thought to herself as she came up with a plan.

"Dean." She called out.

She watched him raise his head as a sign that he was listening, "You're good at being a smartass. Say something to piss me off." She commanded while she literally felt the confused looks of Sam and Cas toward her. Dean already had this plan fabricated in his mind, so he happily played along with the mutual idea.

Dean smirked at her. No way could he dish any physical insults on her. She was very fit and slim with her shoulder length brown hair with those glowing blonde highlights. He always felt an energy when those bright blue eyes stared at him. He cleared his throat, "You're good looks sure don't match your brain. Can't even move a damn empty whiskey bottle, and you're supposed to be the Divine Angel that punish the Angels that go against God? Boy, bet they're shaking their wings with fear right now." He let out a soft chuckle to push her even further and even elbowed Sam in the side to laugh with him. Sam let out an awkward fake laugh.

That kicked Rylee's emotions as she felt the anger building. She turned back to the bottle as she raised her hand quickly and imagined it knocking off the log it rested on. The bottle suddenly flew backwards and landed in the grass behind the log. A satisfied smile spread across her lips as she felt accomplished.

"Congratulations." Dean was the first to speak, "We can throw empty bottles at our enemies now. That ought to kill 'em."

Rylee's smile disappeared, "Do you ever take a break from the whole sarcastic asshole crap?" She asked as she shook her head at Dean's pride.

"No, he's like the Energizer Bunny but with sarcasm." Sam answered her bluntly as he glanced at his brother smiling wide at both of them.

"That was good, Rylee." Castiel changed the subject, "But you need to learn to use your powers without depending on anger."

"Right." Rylee responded with a sigh.

* * *

As a few days went by, they relocated a couple times to avoid anything after them. Rylee was able to advance with her angelic abilities. Manipulating objects like the bottle went on to levitating objects, as she tested this by stealing Dean's beer and Sam's computer when they had their backs turned. She no longer needed to depend on anger to trigger her powers. But even with a few days with gang, she still somewhat kept her distance. That is what she was used to, being alone. Though, she had to admit, that the two Winchesters were warming on her, even though she never thought anyone in high regards as the brothers. For Castiel, Rylee considered him a mentor. She always felt a strange connection with the Angel. Ever since he showed up in her living room when she was five years old, she considered him 'her Angel'. _"Angels are always watching over us."_ Her mother always said, and Rylee believed it up until the day a Demon possessed her mom. A part of Rylee would always have the feeling of betrayal with Castiel. She always believed he would watch over her since he brought her the 'miracle'. But she was wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rylee glanced back toward Sam as he approached her as she sat outside on the bench outside their motel room. She brought her knees to her chest and shook her head slightly. "No."

Sam pressed his lips at the rejection. "Okay," He motioned toward the seat beside her on the bench, "Can I?"

She felt slight discomfort but she didn't want to be rude to Sam. He's never been crude or smart with Rylee unlike his brother. "Sure." She answered softly.

Sam lowered himself gently on the bench as he glanced around the parking lot. "I saw you out here alone, thought I would see if you wanted company." He mentioned as he glanced toward her.

The word 'company' sent a weird vibe with Rylee. She wasn't use to anyone concerning themself as company for her.

He cleared his throat after she didn't answer, "You don't talk much unless it's about the whole 'Divine Angel' case." Sam noted as he looked back out to the parking lot.

"I don't want to talk about that." Rylee responded quickly when he mentioned the words, 'Divine Angel'. She still wasn't used to the whole idea and she hoped with all her heart that Castiel just had the wrong girl, but she knew by now that the excuse wouldn't work.

"Okay…" Sam pulled back the topic. He tucked his hands in his jacket pockets as he let out a soft sigh.

Rylee felt how hard Sam was trying to connect with her and a part of her felt bad. Her exterior screamed to not continue to socialize with him, but deep down, she wanted to talk to Sam without any discomfort of her years of loneliness. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. It was the only thing she could think of to say.

She felt Sam's surprised look at her, "I understand," He returned, "I'm sure you feel confused about this whole Angel ordeal—"

"It's not that." Rylee interrupted. She let out a sigh as she felt Sam's anticipation for what she was talking about, "Just the whole…talking thing." She awkwardly confessed as she glanced at Sam.

He craned his neck slightly for a motion for her to continue.

"Before all of this, the only time I socialized with anyone was to interview witnesses during cases. Even during those interviews, I felt uncomfortable as hell." Rylee couldn't help but to smile slightly at her pathetic confession. "After the…accident in my life, I separated myself from everyone and anyone around me. I only associated myself with Demons and monsters as I hunted, but only for answers." Rylee let out a struggling sigh. She's never talked sincerely to anyone about her life. At this point, her whole body ached with discomfort. She stayed silent as she waited for a response from Sam.

He fidgeted in his seat, "I separated myself from my dad and brother once in my life. I didn't want to live this hunting life. I watched my dad struggle with it for years and Dean was readily following behind him, but not me. I left and went to Stanford to become a lawyer." He paused recollecting on the memories, "But obviously it didn't last long." His heart sank as he said the last sentence.

Rylee's attention was on full blast. She didn't know much about the Winchester brothers' story, and it felt good trading messed up life stories. "So, what happened?" She asked in suspicion.

Sam ran his hand through his long brown hair and let out a sigh, "My fiancé was killed by a Demon in my dorm…" His breath seemed a little shaky. "So I ran off with my brother and here we are."

She sat there in silence as she reflected on his story. A feeling a mutual interest sparked in her when he mentioned his fiancé being killed by a Demon. Her mind suddenly flashed with a memory of her mother being tortured and killed by a Demon. She squinted her eyes to push the pictures out of her head. "I'm sorry…" She replied for response to his story.

She seen the water in his eyes as he nodded shortly and met her gaze, "It's okay."

* * *

Rylee woke up in the morning with a new feeling. Ever since she had talked to Sam the night before, she felt a little different. Associating herself out in the open with someone like that was way off her agenda until it actually happened. Though, now she felt a mutual connection and she couldn't let that out of her head. She still felt discomfort with the whole situation, but she brushed it off as she sensed a presence behind her. She turned to find Castiel standing behind her with the usual seriousness plastered on his face.

"Hello, Rylee." He greeted sternly as he eyes her up and down, "You seem…different."

Rylee curled her eyebrows at him, "Different? Why would I be different?" She played dumb as her mind reflected back to last night with Sam.

Cas closed his eyes and shook his head, "Nevermind that." He changed the subject quickly. "Are you ready for today's training?"

Rylee nodded as he touched two fingers to her forehead, and they were suddenly at the middle of an opening in the forest; where they always trained at to hide from everyone else.

As they practiced manipulating objects for a bit, the Impala pulled up slowly and Dean and Sam got out to watch. Rylee was used to the brothers watching her training sessions. They always threw in pointers and attempted to help any way they can. And of course, Dean's smartass remarks were always present with him, but Rylee adapted and gotten good at ignoring them.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean yelled out from the distance from the Impala. "Can you teleport me a beer and have Rylee shoot it over here with her mind?" He joked as he watched Rylee turn at him and he couldn't help but to admire those blue eyes watching him._ "Damn."_ He thought to himself. Even though Rylee wasn't much of a talker, he still felt she was growing on him. He had to admit, he wasn't fond of her when they first met. She didn't want help, she lifted the Impala in the air and almost damaged his baby, and she hurt Cas somehow with her powers. His whole life, he pretty much killed anything different, and boy, was Rylee different. If it wasn't from a visit from Cas informing them of keeping her safe, he would of shot first and asked questions later, which Sammy objected to always. But the thought of killing her without knowing about her whole 'Divine Angel' destiny made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Haha, Dean." Rylee laughed sarcastically at him. "How about I shoot my shoe over there at your head?" She fired back.

Dean smirked, "Whatever floats your boat, baby."

She rolled her eyes as she concentrated back at Castiel who was looking around the forest surrounding. She scowled in confusion at him, "What's wrong?"

Castiel glanced toward Sam and Dean. "Something is here." He muttered as he grabbed a hold of Rylee and they teleported right beside the brothers by the Impala. "Something is here." He repeated toward them.

Sam and Dean immediately ran to the trunk and pulled out three shotguns and threw one to Rylee. The four formed into a ring as they put their backs to each other as they prepared for what was coming.

Rylee couldn't help but to feel fear as to what was here. Her heart started to beat faster in anticipation. Castiel warned of other jealous and angry Angels wanting to kill her for being the Divine Angel, and not to mention Demons wanting to find her as well. She really didn't like this whole Divine Angel business.

She almost jumped when Dean cocked his shotgun and they all turned to see a girl with black eyes smiling at all of them. She had long black hair and had a long black dress on, her wicked smile still plastered on her face. "Hello there." She greeted.

"I suggest you turn around the head the other way unless you want to die you Demon bitch." Dean spat at the Demon. He knew what she wanted…Rylee, but there was no way in hell that he is going to let that happen.

The Demon let out a soft chuckle at Dean's warning, but she did not heed it. She watched the group's concerned eyes as 3 more Demons appeared from the forest.

"Shit…" Rylee muttered. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

Suddenly, Sam and Dean hit the side against the Impala and the guns ripped away from their hands with an invisible force, and another Demon grabbed Castiel from behind. Rylee unloaded a round of rock salt into the first Demon, but her grip on Sam and Dean against the Impala didn't let go. "Ow…" She muttered with a growl as she stared at Rylee. "You'll pay for that."

Rylee's gun flew from her hands as a force suddenly sent her flying backwards into the air.

"Rylee!" Dean's voice called out.

A tree hit behind her as her head bounced off the trunk and her shoulder made a sickening crunch. She saw the ground coming up fast at her as she was falling; her head bounced off again on the ground and darkness swallowed her.

* * *

**Yay or nay?! PLEASE REVIEW with comments, opinions, or views! Thanks~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank all who reviewed on last chapter:) It made me super happy and all the added favorites and followers as well! So I made this chapter extra special for all of you! I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is the Heaven's greatest weapon?" A voice echoed in the darkness.

Another voice spoke, "Quite pathetic. I sent her into the air once and a tree did the rest." A small familiar chuckle followed as Rylee began to see light in the darkness. As she opened her eyes slowly, it took time for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they finally did, two figures stood in front of her. "Oh, look she's finally awake." The female voice continued.

A fierce pain stabbed at Rylee's shoulder as her senses started to come back to her. When she tried to move, she felt her wrists and ankles tied to the limbs of the chair, but she still tried to jerk out of them which caused the pain in her shoulder to ache worse. "You're not getting out of those ropes, Darling."

Rylee shot a glance up at the two figures above her to see the same female Demon that attacked her in the woods along with an unknown male Demon. Her stomach dropped, "Let me go." She ordered with venom in a natural defense.

The male Demon answered with a small laugh, "I don't think you're in the position to give commands."

"Who the hell are you?" She asked as she glanced around the room, only to find an old abandoned locker room with dust and grey inhabiting it. At this discovery there were good signs and bad signs. Good: Dean, Sam, or Castiel wasn't captured in the room with her. Bad: There was only a bunch of banged up lockers bolted to the walls in the room, leaving her with virtually nothing to move to help her escape.

Her attention returned back to the Demons. Both of their eyes flashed a deep black and then returned back to normal. "We're simply henchman." The male Demon stepped forward, "On strict orders to capture you."

Rylee wiggled her hands slightly for an escape of the restraints, but she only met a powerful pain hit her in the shoulder. She clenched her teeth together in pain. "Why not just kill me?" She questioned. She was, in definition, the most powerful Angel…or is meant to be.

"As much as we want to, we can't." The female Demon spoke as she walked around Rylee. "Our boss has orders to keep you alive in one piece" Her hand landed gently on Rylee's hurt shoulder and Rylee stiffened with a breath. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun…" Her hand pulled back and sent a strong punch to her shoulder Rylee heard a discomforting crunch. Rylee cried out in pain and pulled her head down to try to relieve the pain, but it failed. She concentrated on what the Demon responded with to distract herself from the pain. _"Our boss has orders to keep you alive in one piece." _The voice replayed in her mind. _"So that means their boss is being commanded by someone else. How far up in the chain are these orders coming from?"_ She thought to herself in suspicion.

The pain returned when she felt the Demon's hand squeezing her injured shoulder. Rylee bit her lip in pain as she kept her mumbling under her breath. Memories echoed back to the night her mother was possessed by a Demon. Suddenly, a fist hit her face as her head recoiled to the side. Then, a second hit to the other side. Her mouth began to ooze with warm blood, but the memories were still strong in her head. Another hit and another. Her consciousness began to fade but a voice brought her back, "Pathetic."

Anger flared through her as she glanced up at the two Demons, who suddenly had surprise plastered on their face as she felt the restraints untie themselves and drop to the floor. "How the—" The male Demon questioned as he suddenly was tossed against the lockers when Rylee rose her hand in the air. Rylee shot a look toward the female with panic shown on her face as she raised her hand toward the Demon. Suddenly, the Demon began to spasm and scream in pain as she dropped to the floor. As Rylee clenched her fist, black smoke penetrated through the body and dispersed down through the ground in flames.

"Pathetic…" Rylee mumbled staring down at the defeated Demon.

* * *

"Well, where is she?" Dean asked with impatience. He replayed the memory of Rylee being taken away by the Demons that ambushed them in the woods after she fell from hitting the tree. A part of him ached as he put the blame on himself. The bitch Demon had a hold of him and Sam and they couldn't do anything but watch. Cas fought with the Demon that grabbed him from behind, but he couldn't get to Rylee in time. Just as fast as they all arrived, they all disappeared, and Sam and Dean dropped from the force holding them against the Impala. They searched around everywhere they could for Rylee and the Demons, but it was useless.

"I don't know, Dean." Castiel responded with defeat. A part of Cas melted inside him. He was never a good guardian toward Rylee. God put him in charge to take care of her, but he failed that when he let his guard down one night…the night Rylee's mother was possessed. After that, Castiel felt enough guilt to get away for a short time. But only when he returned, Rylee escaped town, and he lost her. Her powers made it impossible for him to find her and he spent the next decade searching for her. Then, as Dean and Sam reported trying to find a female blue-eyed hunter related to one of their mediocre cases, Castiel knew it was her.

Sam let out a sigh, "We need to find her soon." He remarked as he glanced at Cas. "Didn't you say that the Demons were trying to kill her?"

Cas delayed, "Yes, but if they wanted to, they would have done it in the woods." He stared at the ground in thought and shook his head slightly, "They are plotting something else…"

Suddenly, an unexpected knock echoed on the motel door. All three froze as they glanced at each other with questioning looks.

Dean rose from his chair as he made his way to the door, "Sam, pizza?" He asked behind his shoulder.

"No."

As Dean opened the door, he was in shock. "Rylee…?"

Rylee stood before him, resting her left shoulder against the frame of the door as she was breathing heavy. Her lip and nose bloodied and she held her right injured shoulder with her left hand. She glanced up to see Sam and Castiel's surprised faces behind Dean's, but it all disappeared when darkness started to engulf her vision.

Dean hurriedly caught Rylee as she collapsed forward and picked her up bridal style. As he carried her to the bed, her eyes fluttered open as she groaned in pain. "It's okay, I got you." Dean reassured as he slowly lowered her to the bed and gently put her down.

She let out another groan, "My shoulder…" She mumbled as she felt her consciousness slipping in and out.

"Rylee, how did you escape?" Castiel asked he approached the bed. Sam immediately got up to retrieve water for her.

She let Dean examine her shoulder and she let out a sharp gasp when he barely lifted it. "It's dislocated." He reported as he watched Rylee close her eyes to the pain. Anger started to flow in him. _"Stupid ass Demons…"_ He clenched his teeth with thought.

Rylee opened her eyes slowly, "I, I used my powers." She took a slow breath in, "Killed one…"

Castiel was surprised. "How?"

"I don't know…" She mumbled as she closed her eyes again. Her body jerked in response when Dean pressed against her ribs.

Dean tightened his jaw, "She might have a broken rib."

Sam returned with water and fed it slowly into her mouth.

After she finished drinking, Castiel placed two fingers on her forehead as he focused his energy to see her memory. She let in sharp breath as Cas suddenly seen the whole scene in his head. When it finished, he watched Rylee finally succumb to unconsciousness.

Castiel glanced at the brothers, "Her powers are powerful." He commented as he reflected back to her memory. A little grief fell over him as he seen how she was hurt and the thoughts that were going through her head. He let out a sigh, "But those Demons were merely henchmen for another Demon and even they are being ordered by another."

"Then what's their plan?" Sam questioned as he helped his brother clean the blood off Rylee's face.

"Capture her." Cas responded in thought.

Dean flinched when he heard a large pop as Sam popped Rylee's shoulder back in. _"Good thing you're not awake, Sweetheart."_ He thought as he remembered back to the times he had to have his shoulder popped back in. He slowly lifted her shirt up as he examined her ribs with purple bruising spread throughout.

"Whoa, Dean." Sam spoke as he pointed to the other side of her body.

Dean got up and looked over to find an old, long thick scar crawling down the side of her ribs. It ran along to the top of her ribs all the way down to her waist. "Damn…" He muttered at the gruesome scarring and he wondered the story that belonged to it.

"That is not of import." Castiel remarked. "Something very strong and powerful has plans for Rylee. We need to figure out what the plan is, and most importantly, who and what it is…"

* * *

**What did you think?! Please let me know! REVIEW? Thanks~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello! I hope you all are still enjoying this story. I have big plans for it, so I hope you all stick with it till the end! Another chapter, but it might be a little slow...Just introducing Rylee some more! Anyways, ENJOY! Please review!_**

* * *

_"Stop the seals from breaking."_

Rylee looked around in the darkness surrounding her, but she found nothing. "Hello?" She called out.

_"The seals. Do not allow 66 of them break."_

"Show yourself." Rylee ordered as the voice continued, "Who are you?" She asked when the voice didn't reveal itself. Except that it didn't speak again after that, and Rylee froze in thought of what it possibly could have been. A light shown in the darkness and it started to expand slowly. She slowly opened her eyes to see everything blurry. As it the blurriness turned to actual shapes, she noticed she was in a motel room. She glanced around slowly to see Sam and Dean at the dining table, books and a laptop spread out in front of them, and their heads bent over studying the material.

Rylee started to sit up but a sharp pain stabbed at her side along with her shoulder. She let out a quiet gasp, and she watched Dean and Sam's heads snap up at her awakening. Dean gave her a small smile, "Hey, how you feelin'?" He asked as he watched her wince in pain. She's been out for a day, and he knows she'll be sore for a while now.

"Like shit." She mumbled, remembering what happened when the Demons captured her.

Sam got up from his seat, "Would you like anything?"

"Food would be nice, if you don't mind…" She responded as a wave of uneasiness came over her. She wasn't use to asking others for favors.

Sam sent her a small smile in approval as he walked out the door. When Rylee shifted in her bed, she felt something wrapped over her midsection. She flipped the blanket off with her good arm and lifted her shift to see what was around her ribs.

"Sorry, had to bandage you up." She diverted her attention toward Dean when he explained what she discovered. He closed a folder laid out in front of him on the table and turned in his chair toward her. "You had a couple broken ribs and your shoulder was dislocated."

Discomfort came over her. An image of her life changing scar on her side flashed in her mind. She wondered if any of them noticed it, even if it was hard to miss. Rylee swallowed awkwardly as she watched Dean. "Thanks…" She muttered.

"Don't mention it." He returned as he watched her stare down at the bandages across her midriff. She once again had that deep blank stare that seemed to be unbreakable. He knew she had something going on through that head of hers, but he had the strangest desire to know what it was.

Dean was getting ready to ask, but he froze when Rylee swung her legs off to the side of the bed with a quiet moan. "Whoa there, Sweetheart." He quickly got up from his seat and rushed to her side. "You need to rest. Those broken ribs won't heal right." Dean advised as she took a couple quick breaths to prepare for the pain when she stands.

"I'll be alright." She said as she slowly stood up from the bed with a sharp breath in when the pain stabbed at her body. She looked over to see Dean's strong look of disbelief at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked as he questioned if he should bring it up in the back of his mind, but he already spoke, so it was too late now.

Rylee looked in his light hazel eyes, wondering what his motives are with this question.

Dean forced a swallow as he pictured what he discovered on Rylee when he bandaged her up, "How did you get that wicked scar down your side?" He felt like he was hit physically when she closed her eyes and sat back down on the bed gently with a sigh. "Sorry, I—" He wanted to take it back, but she interrupted him before he could.

"I never talked about it before." She responded as she stared at the room floor. Dean clenched his teeth at the boundary he crossed into her life.

Rylee wondered if she should share her story with him. She met him, what, a month ago? She felt that uneasiness come over her again as she continued to think it over, and she could literally feel how uncomfortable Dean felt for even asking. _"I'm going to be with these knuckle heads for a while…I might as well get use to this whole talking crap."_ She thought at the change. The whole idea goes against her life for the past decade. A part of her doubted it was even possible to learn how to socialize correctly with others again, but another part wished she can achieve a close relationship she used to have in her life. "The night my mother was possessed." She glanced up toward Dean, who had a hint of surprise. She couldn't help but to admire his light hazel eyes sparkle with interest. "The Demon possessing my mom stabbed me through the ribs and tied me to a chair. I never seen a Demon before, but I knew something taken over her." Rylee paused to take a deep breath in as the memories flooded back that she tried so hard to forget. "It tortured me for hours with knife which resulted to this…" She pointed to her side with her scar.

Dean shook his head as he pictured the Rylee's story, "So what did the stupid son-of-a-bitch want?" He wondered as he caught a glimpse of the pain in her eyes, she returned her gaze back to the floor.

She shrugged slightly with her good shoulder, "It said it wanted me…"

"How did you get away? With those mind blowing powers?" He asked with a smirk to liven things up, but she didn't look amused like he hoped.

"Actually…yeah. That was when I discovered my powers." She pressed her lips together, "I really don't remember much, but I know I did something…different." She muttered slowly. "So after that, I ran. I just kept running. Until I couldn't take it anymore, so I found my way into hunting. Mostly, Demons, of course. As the years went on, my powers acted up here and there and I didn't know a single thing about it. All I knew was an Angel visited me when I was five and brought me a 'miracle'." Rylee sarcastically said the word 'miracle'.

"Cas." Dean responded with a sigh.

"Which reminds me…" Rylee admitted as she rose up from her bed again with a heavy breath. _"Stop the seals from breaking." _ The voice in her sleep echoed in her head again. "I need to talk to him."

Dean attempted to mentally shake off Rylee's story filled with all sorts of emotions. He quickly reflected on his life. How he was raised into the hunting life, but Rylee, she found her way in it. _"Does she enjoy it?"_ He wondered as he watched her slowly stretch out her body. His eyes wondered down to her rear and he couldn't help but to think how it looked without pants. He forced his thoughts back on track when he forced a swallow and his brain processed what she just said about Cas. "About what?"

"Stop the seals from breaking." She repeated the mysterious voice that she met in her dream. "Some voice told me in my head while I slept… If that makes any sense…" She muttered in disbelief. _"Why does the crazy stuff have to happen to me?"_ She thought with wonder.

Dean felt it ring a bell. "A lot of things don't make sense in this world, but they still happen." Dean reassured.

The door opened as Sam walked in with a bag with _Burger Paradise_ printed on the sides. Rylee's stomach growled immediately after she laid eyes on the bag of food, but suddenly, Castiel appeared right beside Sam. He grabbed the bag and held it in his hand. "Tell me what all the voice said to you and then the _Burger Paradise_ is yours…" Cas ordered with a stern look.

Rylee's stomach grumbled in defeat, "Aw, c'mon…" She mumbled with her disappointed stomach, but she followed the Angel's wishes anyway.

* * *

**Told you it was slow, but I hope you still enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for the long wait on the update! But I've been having some writer's block and explaining why this chapter is pretty short:( I promise, I'll make the next one longer, sorry! Just developing the storyline more! ENJOY! and Please Review!**

* * *

Rylee felt extremely irritated this day. She watched boredly as Sam and Dean dug their faces into books and the laptop to research. After she told Castiel about the voice that spoke to her in her dreams, she discovered that Sam and Dean already known about the whole pre-apocalyptic event, and this made her feel somewhat angered, but she kept her mouth shut. Cas teleported away and a couple hours later, here she was watched the brothers quietly as they researched, but she couldn't help when her mouth started talking, "So." She started as she watched their heads pop up to look at her.

"So…?" Dean asked suspiciously with a scowl.

Rylee let out a sigh, "How come you guys didn't let me in on the whole breaking the seals and Lucifer deal?" She couldn't help but to ask, she hated being lied to and being kept in the dark about things, especially this. She is, in fact, an Angel now, well somewhat.

"Um," Sam started as he traded a confusing look with his brother.

Dean gave an uncomfortable smile, "Well,"

"Grow some nuts and tell me." She commanded and the laptop snapped shut by itself. The brothers jumped at the laptop's sudden movement and returned their gaze toward the demanding Rylee. She wanted the truth and she was bound to get it.

Dean sighed as he gave a surrendering look toward Sam, "Cas told us to hold off on telling you until your powers are fully developed."

Rylee's jaw clenched at the answer. _"Big surprise. Castiel hiding more crap."_ She thought with a tinge of anger starting to flow. She was growing tired of the Angel hiding one thing after another.

"We're sor—" Sam started, but he stopped when she rose her hand with a scowl.

"Don't bother." She interrupted as she got up from the bed slowly with the ache of pain from her ribs. She started to make her way slowly toward the door until Dean beat her toward the door to stand in front of her.

"We can't let you out of our sights." He explained as he glared into those ice blue eyes. He felt a wave of uneasiness come over him as he made his sights down to her lips. They showed a little signs of chap but it didn't stop him from admiring their cute shape. He suddenly pictured what it would feel like with his lips against them, but he tore the thoughts away when he felt himself being shoved to the side.

Rylee's ribs shocked with pain when she shoved Dean out of the way. Him and Sam's froze in surprise at her violent act. "I don't care." She responded with venom and continued towards the door. Her anger was just building the longer she stayed in the motel room.

Dean returned back in front of her blocking the door. "Are you kidding me? You have friggin' Demons and Angels after your ass and who knows what else! You already had a bad ball game with some Demons and you just want to walk out there with a 'here I am!' sign posted right on your back!" He threw his hands in the air with frustration. "Now, I'm not letting you walk out that door."

Rylee glared up at Dean's hazel eyes for his persistent spirit and a part of her knew he was right, but that didn't stop her from feeling anger toward him. He hovered closer to her to show his intimidation, enough where she could feel his body head from his chest on her face. A feeling of discomfort and eeriness came over her as she concentrated on the heat she felt from him. She's never been this close to anyone like this.

Dean watched her scowl with an uncomfortable swallow when they kept their gazes locked when he hovered closer to her to convince her to back down. Her eyes broke contact when she glanced toward Sam, and then turned around and walked to the bathroom. Dean let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

_"Her name is Rylee Mayberry, Sir."_

_The Demon watched the swirling blood in the gold gauntlet and listened to the voice on the other end, "Bring her to me." The voice ordered. "She will be the key to my plans."_

_"But Sir, she is—"_

_"Mine." The voice interrupted with a venomous echo, "Now, find her and bring her to me."_

* * *

**Sorry it's not much, but I hope you still liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank~!**


	13. Author's Announcement

**Hi all! First off, I need to say sorry. I've been super busy with my job and school. I also had my laptop sent off for a week to get fixed so I haven't had all the time in the world to write. Though, I do admit I have been writing on another story of mine called "Alpha". I confess that I've been having a little writer's block with this story, but I'm posting this to say that I am writing the next chapter and should have it up in the next couple days. Scout's honor. Again, I'm sorry for the long update period as well as the false hope for seeing a new chapter posted only to find it as my pathetic apology/excuse announcement. Please forgive me T.T **

**Next chapter coming very very very soon... **

**Thanks all! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ahh, finally I posted the next chapter! I know it's not super long, but it's getting somewhere. I'm sorry again for not updating for awhile, but I'll do my best to make it up! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had fun imagining and writing it. PLEASE REVIEW! and Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Rylee felt some uneasy tension with Dean. After their show down as she tried to leave the motel room, she felt like the argument was still going on. She thought back to the memory as she gazed deeply into hazel green eyes and she had to admit, they were damn fun looking into. She mentally snapped the thought away as her eyes landed on Sam and Dean as they walked into the motel room.

"C'mon. Pack up." Dean ordered as he walked past her on the bed to the bathroom.

She wasn't expecting Dean to start off the day with something like that. She was expecting a smartass remark to make her shake her head at him. "Uh, why?" She asked as she looked toward Sam for an answer.

"We need to relocate. Castiel warned us that an Angel was hot on our tail." Sam answered as he started shoving clothes in his backpack.

Rylee's heart skipped a beat as she felt a small fear creep up her spine. "Are you kidding me? How do you think we will outrun an Angel?" She asked in disbelief as she rose to stand on her feet.

Dean popped back out from the bathroom with a bag in his hand, "I don't know but we will find a way." He stopped in front of Rylee and turned to face her rather closely and looked deeply into her ice blue eyes, "No one is going to take you again, Rylee."

She felt the seriousness in his voice and seen the honesty in his green eyes. Damn, that made her skin chill when he said it. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt protected by someone. She had to admit to herself that she liked it.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared with a concerned look upon his face. "You must leave _now_. I tried holding him off as much as I could, but I'm not sure-"

"Oh, Castiel, let me meet our half-sister."

Rylee jumped at the new voice that suddenly spoke in the motel room. They all turned to see a strong built black man in a suit stand before them. A small smirk shown on his face as his eyes were directed on Rylee.

"Uriel," Castiel greeted with a sort of warning to his voice. "Do not harm her."

He softly chuckled, "I'm here to meet Heaven's most _powerful_ weapon." He let out another offensive chuckle while still studying Rylee. It made her feel uncomfortable and small the way he was doing it. "Quite pathetic actually." He muttered with a slight shaking of his head.

Rylee angered up, but before she could fire back, Dean did. "Shut the hell up."

Uriel's eyes left Rylee and landed on Dean and still with an amused smile on his face. "Well, well, well. A mouthy monkey we have here."

"Better be careful, I just might throw some poop at ya." Dean mused with a small smirk. Of course he would have the balls to throw a puny joke at an Angel.

Uriel's smile wiped away. "Castiel, tell your pet to shut up. I do not see how you can even have a civil conversation with these… roaches."

Castiel sent a soft warning look toward Dean as a sign to not tempt Uriel anymore. But Rylee already had enough of Uriel's attitude. "Yeah, well, I think we can say the same with you. I didn't know Angels could be such dicks…" She retorted without warning. Everyone's eyes landed on her, all shown surprise at her outburst, but when she glanced at Dean, he sent her a small amused smile.

She could see Castiel's look of concern at Uriel's next actions. "Those are the words you chose to be your first with me?"

"Your first words weren't friendly. Why should mine be?"

Uriel scoffed at her. "I should kill you where you stand."

"The hell if you will." Dean stepped in between her and Uriel with Rylee behind him. Rylee was in awe at Dean's action. _"Is he really threatening an Angel to protect me?" _She wondered in her head as she watched Uriel for a response.

He just rolled in his eyes with annoyance.

Castiel stepped forward, "Dean, please step down." He turned toward Uriel, "Uriel, do not kill anyone."

Uriel shook his head with disbelief, "That demon scum should have finished her off like her mother…"

A wave of rage rushed over Rylee. She felt an instant blast of heat radiate from her hands. She quickly stepped around Dean that was standing between her and Uriel and stared daggers toward Uriel as she was now face to face with him. "What the hell did you say…?" She almost hissed at him for all the horrid memories that were brought up by his insult.

"Our father wasted his time with you, Human trash. You couldn't even defend yourself from a simple Demon. Your mother deserved to die from birthing a pathetic excuse like you."

The heat turned into a bright orange and blue flame as they burned in her hands. Every bit of rage built up inside her was rushing out and blind rage took over. All of them watched her in awe as the whole room started shaking rigorously and the water from the sink as well as Sam's drink started flowing up into the air. Rylee's ablazed hand shot forward straight into Uriel's chest and he screamed in pain and surprised. She wretched her hand deeper and he continued screaming in agony while he watched helplessly. Suddenly, a pair of black wings spread across the room from Uriel's back.

"Rylee! Stop!" Castiel shout out over Uriel's screaming and the room shaking, but to no avail.

Uriel screaming rose in volume when a bright fire started on his back and slowly spread across his wings. Tears were streaming down Uriel's face by now as he continued yelling in agony. As the fire finished burning the tips of the wings, it dissipated into the air, and his wings were no longer there. Rylee ripped her hand from his chest, leaving a large blood stain on his suit as Uriel dropped to the ground. The room quite shaking and the water dropped back down with gravity. The hand she had in his chest radiated with a bright yellow light and then slowly diminished. She took heavy breaths as if she was holding her breath during the entire episode. She glanced around toward Dean, Sam, and Cas as they returned absolute horror and awe toward her. Castiel quickly knelt down beside the unconscious Uriel as he examined his condition.

After realizing what just happened, Rylee felt different. Somewhat…exhausted but at the same time, a little stronger, but absolutely scared on what she just did to Uriel.

"Cas…" Dean's voice sounded horse as he finally found his voice. "What just happened…"

Castiel rose slowly as he continued looking down toward his fallen comrade, his eyes slowly rose to meet Rylee and pure disbelief in his eyes. "She… She burned a part of his Grace… Burned his wings away…" He finally managed to get out, but he was in total awe. It was like he couldn't believe it. They all couldn't believe it, including Rylee.

* * *

**Did you like it?! Please let me know and leave a REVIEW! I love hearing opinions and it motivates me more to update soon:) Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I apologize for my delayed update:(. Getting back into the swing of things in school is tougher than I thought! But I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. I felt like writing something a little dramatic and Rylee is growing closer to Dean:P sooo here you guys go. PLEASE REVIEW your opinions! Hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

Rylee sat silently in the back seat of the Impala, cuddled up with the blanket to try to create a barrier between her and the world. She didn't want to associate with anyone at that moment. Hell, she didn't even feel like she should be around anyone. Her body just burned and ached from what happened a few hours ago. Castiel zapped Uriel somewhere else, but Rylee didn't care. Honestly, she felt like the bastard deserved it, but the feeling of burning an Angel's wings away was terrifying. The memory of everyone's shocked faces is what was etched into her mind. Better yet, the look in their eyes like they just seen the worst monster alive. She let out an exhausted sigh, _"I am a monster."_ She felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye.

She seemed to doze off when she suddenly woke up to muffled voicing conversing outside of the car.

"Did you hear Cas before he zapped Wingless back? There's going to be a lot of pissed off Angels and that means they're gonna be after us, Sam." The voice belonged to Dean.

She uncovered the blanket over her head enough where she could peek out to see the brothers standing a few feet in front of the Impala with their backs toward her.

"Cas also said these engravings on our ribs will keep us hidden from the Angels. I think we need to worry about the Demons more than them." Sam responded with a sigh.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, these engravings really worked with Wingless back there." He argued as his voice rose with sarcasm.

"Shh." Sam hushed as he began to spin around to look at Rylee, but she beat him to the punch and quickly acted like she was still asleep. He turned back around, "We need a plan."

Rylee pulled the blanket back down to spy on the brothers.

Dean let out a drawn out sigh, "Yeah, we always need a plan. Always on the road, never get a chance to have something normal, ya know?" He let a small chuckle, "I just want one normal day sometimes."

Sam gave his brother a small nod, "I know what you mean…"

The brothers stood in a moment of silence reflecting on their lives if they weren't hunters or involved in anything supernatural. A pang of guilt hit Rylee. Hell, she's far from normal and they have to deal with her every day. She thought back to her line of crazy power experiences and the boys' being right there witnessing all of them. If they haven't met her, perhaps they could find some way out of the hunter life and have that normal life they wish for. They're practically babysitting 'Heaven's most powerful weapon' and that to her was the most farthest thing you can get from normal. As she thought about her relationship with the brothers, she did have a connection with both of them. She's been with them for a few months now and they've been the first and only people she's actually talked to and connected with since her mother was killed. The memory of Dean's green eyes staring at her suddenly popped in her mind, and she could have sworn she felt the slightest blush on her cheeks. The guilt kept building as she pondered more and more about the subject.

She quickly tossed the blanket off of her as she opened the door to step out of the Impala and make her way toward the brothers. They turned as she approached them and quickly glanced at each other wondering if she heard their conversation a couple minutes ago.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" Dean gave a small smile to her as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

She shook her head at the casual question to allow her to speak about their secret conversation. "I heard you guys."

Dean's smile wiped away and they both awkwardly looked toward the ground and back up to her with a look of regret.

"We're sorry—" Sam began, but Rylee cut him off.

"I need to be the one apologizing."

She noted both of their eyebrows rose at her comment.

"I'm the farthest thing from normal. I'm a human but I'm supposed to be the 'Divine Angel' and I suck at socializing and since we've been together, you guys were there when I had crazy power episodes, and…" She paused to take a breath in and release it with a sigh, "If you guys want to leave, you can…" She announced as she broke her eye contact with them to look toward the ground to kick at the dirt. She wasn't good at this at all.

The brothers gave each other an amused look and then stepped closer to her, "You're kiddin' me, right?" Dean questioned with a small smile. He couldn't help but to smile at her; what she just did was one of the cutest things he's ever seen, even if it was very emotional for her.

Sam let out a small chuckle, "We're not leaving, Rylee."

She watched the boys in wonder that they found it funny. She predicted that they would take off the moment she said they could leave if they wished. "What?" It was all she could say for her confusion.

Dean chuckled, "You're stuck with us whether you like it or not, Sweetheart. We're fighting this battle with you till the end. No if's, and's, or but's about it." He couldn't help but to stare at those bright blue eyes that sparkled with surprise and the next thing he knew, he pulled her in his arms for a hug.

Rylee's whole body went rigid when Dean suddenly hugged her. She hasn't had a hug over ten years and she forgot what it was like. After a moment, her arms lifted by themselves to land on Dean's back to return the hug. She felt her face warm with blush and her whole body warmed with a weird sensation, but she had to admit that she liked it. No, she loved it.

* * *

"_The first seal has been broken, A righteous man shed blood in Hell."_

_Flashes of fire and screaming echoed._

"_66 seals will be broken and then I'm coming for you, Rylee."_

_A man figure with giant wings stood in the fire with screams echoing in the background._

"_You're mine."_

Rylee shot up from her bed, gasping and sweating from the nightmare. She could hear her heartbeat in her head as it was rapidly beating. Her head pounded with the biggest headache and she had to grasp it with her hands. She figured after a moment, she could catch her breath, but it she couldn't. It felt like she was suffocating and her heart rate wasn't going down. She groaned in pain as it felt like her headache worsened to the point where she felt herself fall out of her bed onto the floor.

"Rylee?" The voice sounded so distant but she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Rylee!" A second voice echoed, but it sounded as far as the other.

She felt a pair of arms underneath her and pick her up to place her back onto the bed. After that, she finally felt like she was able to breathe air again and her heart beat started to slowly settle down. Her headache was still present, but not to the point where it felt like it was getting ready to explode. She slowly opened her eyes to meet Sam and Dean's concerned faces looking down at her.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She continued taking large breaths to recover from what just happened. "I think." She responded as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

Sam pushed my covers off her bed, "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

The nightmare flashed in her mind again as a small pain hit her head. She pushed it away as she accepted the glass of water Dean handed to her, "Honestly, I don't know…" She answered with fear in her voice.

* * *

**Did you like it?! Please REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think:) Thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
